Sonamy: Annals
by Nitro13
Summary: The future is destroyed! Only a group of four young heroes can save it, but they must Kill Silver the hedgehog! Sonic and his friends wont let that happen!
1. Chapter 1

Son-Amy: Annals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Amy or any other hedgehogs! I do own Nitro Maroon April and Charon! The rest are owned by Sega! Please read and review. This is the first ineither a duo or trilogy of Sonamy stories. I will add a prequel giving origins of my OC's after this story. Please dont ask to add your own Oc's i have this whole thing planned out. **

**Review and dont flame or get mad or anything. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Twenty years in the future…

A green hedgehog stands on the rooftop of a desolated building. He has long quills that stretch down to his back, and one small quill that sticks up in the right side of his head. His yellow eyes glare intently at the molten river that flows beneath him. His peach chest hair blows in the wind. He clenches his right hand with the gold ring around his wrist. He continues to move across rooftops with his red white buckle shoes speeding across the ground.

'_My world has been devastated. We live in bleak darkness. Life is a struggle and hope is a myth. "How did this happen?" No one will give me an answer, but they always point to the flames. I still hang on to the little strand of hope that exists! I have vowed to be the savior of this world! I will make things right!' _

He lands before two female hedgehogs. The females seem to be twins, fraternal twins. The one on the left had pink fur, her quills stand up (like Sonics). She wears a blue top and an orange shirt with green sneakers. The one on the right has yellow fur, and a lavender dress, green boots and a violet headband with a daisy on it. Her quills are pushed down by the headband.

"Nitro! It's about time, we've been waiting." The pink hedgehog replied.

"Yeah, we were so worried." The twin added.

"Speak for yourselves." Said a dark voice.

Out of the shadows appeared an indigo hedgehog with orange stripes on his quills, arms and legs. He wore a rocket shoe version of the green hedgehogs' shoes. He wore a ring on each glove. His eyes were blood red.

Nitro folded his arms. He sighed with annoyance.

"It's good to see you too sunshine."

The dark hedgehog turned away. The two girls looked at him with hopelessness.

"Ignore Charon. Nitro they've returned!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed.

"Damn! Why won't they disappear?" Nitro cursed.

He sped off in a burst of unimaginable speed! The three hedgehogs shared a glance.

"Maroon, why do you have to alert him of every appearance of the flames?" Charon pondered.

Maroon looked at her feet. She pulled out a picture of a male and female hedgehog. She looked at it and handed it to Soterios. He glanced at it.

"Our Mother and my Stepfather? What do they…" Charon began.

"He wants to make him proud. He was a hero and now Nitro wants to follow in his footsteps. Plus to Nitro he's not a stepfather!" The gold hedgehog explained.

Charon dropped the picture. He walked away.  
"Say what you want April, but mine and Nitros blood did not come from **him**!" He said as he walked.

He dashed off. Maroon picked up the picture and looked at April. Her twin shrugged and they both sped off after their brothers.

Once the twins arrived they found their brothers standing on the edge of a road as a monster melted into the lava!

"That takes care of him… for now." Charon said.

Nitro kicked a stone off the platform.

"Why do we keep fighting? It doesn't make a difference! He won't die! How do we stop Iblis?" Nitro shouted.

"By striking it from the source!" A voice replied.

They all turned to see a black hedgehog that eerily resembled Charon except with grey rocket shoes and grey stripes. His eyes were a sickly green and he had no mouth. He approached the three four hedgehogs

"Just as a chicken comes from an egg and a flower comes from a seed, everything has its origins, even Iblis!" He explains to Nitro.

Nitro pauses. He ponders what this man had just told him.

"Who are you?" Nitro asks.

"My name is Mephiles."

The four hedgehogs followed Mephiles into a dusty room filled with computer monitors. They all looked through the room when they came upon the biggest monitor.

"Here are my records of this event." Mephiles explained.

He pulled up articles and papers on the screen about the time when Iblis was freed. Nitro skimmed the records and was astonished!

"So this is what happened?" Nitro marveled.

"Yes, and you have this person to blame!" Mephiles added.

He handed Nitro a yellow gem. Nitro took it and saw a vision if a grey hedgehog with two quills and five hairs on his head, and a puff of chest hair stand within the flames! When the vision ended Nitro was at a loss for words!

"So that grey hedgehog is the one to blame for this hell of a future!" Nitro growled.

"Yes! And the only way to save this future is to change the past!" Mephiles explained.

"But how do we do something like that?" April asked.

"By using the time stone!" Mephiles said pointing at the gem. "All you do is say 'Chronos Control' and you will travel through time!"

The four hedgehogs huddled up. After a minute they broke the huddle.

"We're in!" Nitro agreed.

"Then let the power flow through you and incant the spell!"

Nitro inhaled deeply. He held up the gem.

"Chronos Control!" He yelled!

With a flash of light they were all gone!

Present Day…

New Mobotropolis, Silver the hedgehog is having trouble. He sighed in dismay. He sat down on a park bench. The grey hedgehog rested his chin on his hands. He reads a news article about Sonics latest act of heroism.

"I'm sorry I ever accused you Sonic." Silver muttered. "But I'm trying to help you all! I could never tell you this but I look up to you! When I first read about you I thought you were so cool and gallant, I wanted to be that. The person people looked to for hope! I wanted to save my world the same way you saved yours. But I'm a screw up."

Silver crumpled the paper and threw it into a nearby trash can.

"I can't do anything right! The devastation of this world is right around the corner, and I don't know how to stop it!" He grumbled.

Ten his eyes shot open when he sensed a fluctuation in the time stream! He looked around!

"what was that? I feel some presence, from the future! I'd better check it out!" Silver muttered.

We turn now our attention to Sonic the hedgehog, who is taking a stroll with none other than Amy Rose! Amy clings onto Sonics arm like a starving puppy to a steak! The two have become closer recently, but not close enough to be officially a couple. As Amy jabbers on Sonic rolls his eyes.

'_I'm glad I get to spend time with Amy, and it's been peaceful lately, but it's been pretty boring lately! I need action, speed, adrenaline!_' The cerulean speedster let his mind wander as Amy continued talking about their futures together.

Suddenly the two hedgehogs came upon Silver! Silver came to a sudden stop when he saw the two Hedgehogs. Sonic gave a mental groan of irritation!

"Sonic! Perfect timing, I need your help!" Silver ventured.

He knew ever since his accusation of Antione D'Coolette their relationship had soured.

"Oh c'mon, I don't have time for your brand of craziness today!" Sonic moaned.

"Look I know I've screwed up but I felt something only moments ago! It might be the traitor, or something else!" Silver explained!

"Who is he? What's he talking about?" Amy stepped in.

"That's Silver, he's from the future. He helped us out with the whole Super Scourge situation and has been a pain in my quills ever since. He's looking for a traitor in the original freedom fighters!" Sonic summed it up.

Before anyone could continue the each if their ears perked towards the sky!

"What's that whistling sound?" Silver queried.

"I'm not sure." Amy replied.

"it sounds like… AMY SILVER DUCK!" Sonic yelled.

Three arrows of yellow energy bombarded the trio! Once the dust cleared the three got to their feet only to see a green hedgehog appear. He was around fourteen or fifteen. His golden eyes are locked on Silver.

"Is that… Scourge?" Amy whispers to Sonic.

Sonic shakes his head.

"He's the one! I sensed some flux in the time stream! He's from the future!" Silver told the other two.

Sonic nodded. He stepped forward! The green hedgehog paused when he saw Sonic.

"Who are you! Why did you attack us!" Sonic demanded.

"I have no quarrel with you Sonic the Hedgehog!" He replies.

"You threw chaos spears at me and my friends! Where I come from that means its brawlin' time!" Sonic cracked his knuckles.

"Spears? Hardly" the green hedgehog chuckled.

"Also how can **you** be friends with **him**?" the traveler growls pointing at Silver.

"Me?" Silver asked.

"You are Silver the hedgehog right? You are the Iblis trigger! You ruin my world!" the green teen shouts.

"Huh?" Silver replies.

"I am Nitro the hedgehog! I come from twenty years in the future to save this world!" Nitro explains tightening his gloves.

Silver is baffled, as well as confused. Sonic and Amy are in the same boat. Nitro then gets in a battle stance! He aims his attack at Silver. Before anyone can react Nitro launches his attack!

"Chaos Arrow!"

A yellow arrow shoots from his palm! It whizzes towards Silver! Before anyone can react the arrow is blocked by a green light!

"Control!" Shouts an ebony hedgehog materializing from the light! He looks around confused.

"Mephiles!? Why did you interfere?" Nitro shouts.

Shadow turns to Nitro. I am Shadow! Shadow the hedgehog!" Shadow replies.

Nitro is speechless, his eyes are wide with shock and confusion.

"Him too?" Nitro mutters.

"Um, hi Shadow?" Sonic calls

Shadow takes notice of them.

"I suppose you have also sensed the disturbance?" Shadow asks.

"Um I did." Silver speaks up.

"So is that green hedgehog the time traveler?" Shadow guesses.

"Yeah, he attacked us three. Since you're here do you want to help beat him up?" Sonic offers nonchalantly.

"Sure." Shadow replies very casually.

Before they can proceed to fight Nitro the cavalry arrives… for Nitro. Rosy, April and Charon drop from the sky! Everyone takes notice of the resemblance that Charon bears to Shadow!

"Friend of yours?" Sonic asks.

Shadow shrugs as usual. Amy pulls out her Piko Piko hammer as she senses a fight Silver hets ready to brawl!

"So I'll take the green one, you take the clone, Amy takes one of the girls and Silver takes the other one." Sonic calls back to his comrades.

They all nod in agreement.

"Nitro…?" Maroon begins.

"Kill Silver! Try not to hurt the others too badly!" Nitro grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. Finally got to uploading this. Hope you like it. Also i got some heated reviews About this story, so let me say that if you dont like my story then please dont say anything. Just dont read it. If you do like it and have any questions or comments/ suggestions then i will be open to them and willing to hear them. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Sonic characters they are owned and liscensed by SEGA. I do however own Nitro Maroon April and Charon as well as this story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The fight starts off with a boom! A Sonic boom! Nitro decides to distract Sonic as well as draw him away from the battle by running off! Once Sonic see's Nitro blast off in a burst of speed he can't help himself but follow! The two blurs are soon neck and neck! Dodging civilians, obstacles and buildings with ease!

"You're pretty fast!" Sonic compliments.

"Yeah!" Nitro agrees.

Sonic smirks.

"So why do you want to kill Silver? I know he's annoying and a pain but he's not that bad!" Sonic ventured.

Nitro sped up. Sonic followed.

"Was it something I said?" The blue blur called.

Charon moved towards Silver but Shadow stepped in front of him!

"I am you opponent!" Shadow stated.

Charon scowled, but jumped back and locked eyes with Shadow! The two were at it quicker than Sonic eating a chilidog! Shadow threw numerous jabs, followed by swift kicks but Charon dodged each one easily!

When it was Charon's turn Shadow dodged his melee attacks! Shadow sent a roundhouse kick to Charon's jaw, but Charon ducked under it and grabbed Shadows leg! He tossed Shadow through the trees behind him! Shadow knocked down a row of trees!

Charon turned his attention back to Silver who was holding his own against Maroon! Charon walked towards them when Shadow grabbed him from behind! Charon tried to shake him off, but Shadow had a good grip! Charon fell to his knees as Shadow choked him! Shadow decided to move Charon away from Silver!

"Let's take this somewhere else! Chaos…"

With a flash of green light they were gone!

Amy charged at April with her mallet but April blocked Amy's strike with a mace! Amy's eyes almost pop out of her head when she sees the mace! It's a big steel ball with Spikes on it and a blue grip handle with yellow ends on the grip!

"Is that a mace?" Amy exclaimed!

"I call it "Bludge"! Do you want to see why?" April asked as an evil aura came over her.

Achill jolted down Amy's spine! This girl was almost as crazy as Rosy the Rascal; her evil counterpart from Moebius (Anti-Mobius)! The two parried and jabbed at each other with their weapons until, finally April broke Amy's hammer! Amy stepped back surprised!

"Now what?" April asked with a cocky smirk.

Amy returned the smirk as she reached behind herself and pulled out a hammer twice her size! April's ears drooped and her cyan eyes shrunk! She shrieked and ran away, Amy following!

Maroon Leapt into a spin-dash! Sliver blocked her attack with a psychic-barrier! She bounced off of it! She landed on her feet and dashed towards him! Silver caught her with his psychokinesis! She was held by a green energy, frozen!

"You think you can stop me? I've fought against and with Sonic the hedgehog! I helped defeat Super Scourge, and Perfect Tikhaos! I fought a Dark Enerjak to a standstill and saved that universe with a ragtag team of Freedom Fighters! Along with saving Rotors walrus herd and beating Ixis Naugus, you guys are outmatched!" Silver laughed.

Then he was struck from behind by a mace! He looked back to see April was running from Amy without any weapon! Silver was dazed, his vision blurred and a knot on the back of his head! He remembered Maroon. She was free! Silver rose to his knees and scanned the area for Maroon. She disappeared!

Then within the blink of an eye he was struck by a spin-dash from behind, and forced to the ground by a bounce attack! He groaned as Maroon landed in front of him!

"Checkmate!" She replied.

Nitro came to a skidding stop in the middle of the forest! Sonic arrive there quickly after! The two hedgehogs stared each other down. Nitro didn't want to fight Sonic, but he had no choice.

"Why are you attacking Silver? Sonic demanded.

"I don't have a choice!" Nitro yelled.

"Everyone has a choice! They always do." Sonic yelled

A tear rolled down his cheek. Nitro was stunned. Sonic wiped the tear away.

"I lost the woman I loved to the better choice." Sonic choked.

Nitro lifted an eyebrow. Perplexed by his statement he opened his mouth.

"But I saw Amy Rose back there. She looked fine." Nitro replied.

Sonic looked at him confused.

"Amy? No, no. I meant Sally Acorn! She sacrificed herself to save the planet!" Sonic explained still teary.

"O-oh." Nitro replied looking away.

Something then dawned upon Sonic. He turned to Nitro who was looking away.

"Hold on, you're from the future right?" Sonic asked.

Nitro nodded.

"And you said something about Amy when I was talking about Sally."

Nitros eyes widened.

"What happens with me and Amy in the future?" Sonic asked.

Nitro sighed. He looked away again.

"How do I go about this?" He muttered.

Sonic waited for him to respond.

"Sonic, you and Amy… are soul mates. That's what my parents called you. Everyone called you that. Around this time Amy is in an accident! She loses a lot of blood! But you save her by giving your own blood to her. She carries two pints of your blood in her veins. Later you two got married. You had three children." Nitro began to tremble "Then Iblis came!"

Sonic was shocked by the story. He also guessed Iblis was not something good since Nitro was crying now.

"Iblis destroyed everything! He killed so many people, you, Amy, Shadow the hedgehog! My parents! Everyone dead! I was four when Iblis killed them! My sisters were just born!" Nitro sobbed.

"Sisters?" Sonic queried.

The three people with me, my sisters and brother; Maroon is the pink one, April is the purple one. They're twins. Then I and Charon, the striped one, are twins. Our parents died and we promised to avenge them!" Nitro vowed.

Sonic was speechless. He just learned he marries Amy Rose and has children with her. He also felt sorry for Nitro; Sonic knew the feeling of losing your parents. It was terrible. But that was no excuse to kill Silver.

"So why are you trying to kill Silver?" Sonic asked.

"We met someone, his name was Mephiles. He told us that he knew who did this, so we followed him and he showed me the vision within a chaos emerald of silver surrounded by Iblis' flames; the flames of disaster!"

Sonic paused. Mephiles, just the name gave him a chill.

"Who is Mephiles?" Sonic asked.

"Someone we met." Nitro answered.

"When?" Sonic asked.

"Just before we came here." Nitro replied nonchalantly.

"So you don't know this guy, but you believe him because he said that Silver created Iblis?" Sonic pieced together.

Nitro paused, and then he understood what Sonic meant.

"Okay so it's not the best evidence. But what about the vision?"

"If he's surrounded by those flames of disaster, well it could mean that he stops them. In fact the entire vision could be fake." Sonic informed.

"But…" Nitro began.

"What if it showed me?" The cerulean speedster asked.

Nitro froze. He wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"W-what?" The grass colored teen stammered.

"If the emerald showed me?" Sonic repeated.

"No, it couldn't." Nitro vetoed.

"Why not?" Sonic added.

"You're a hero! You couldn't have unleashed Iblis, I know it!"

"Well I know neither could Silver!" Sonic turned the tables.

Nitro opened his mouth only to be dumbstruck! He tried to find a loop but Sonic was right! He clenched his teeth. Then he caught sight of a rock and kicked it so hard it tore down numerous trees! Sonic was looked at the trees then back at Nitro who had calmed down.

"Fine! I trust you!" Nitro finally gave in.

"Good." Sonic said giving one of his trademark thumbs up.

Nitro looked away.

"Now let's go tell the others and you can take us to see this Mephiles guy." Sonic suggested walking back the way they came.

"What!?"

Amy panted as April was lying against a tree exhausted! Amy was lying on her stomach. Her hammer had disappeared.

"You're… pretty… fast." Amy said between pants.

April nodded slightly. Sonic and Nitro came upon them. Sonic picked up Amy bridal style. She looked at him and blushed.

"You okay?" Sonic asked,

Amy nodded sheepishly.

"What happened?" April asked Nitro.

"We have decided to find Mephiles and see how accurate his information was!" Nitro answered sorely.

"Excuse me?" April exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Sonic asked.

"You can't come to the future with us!" April yelled.

"Too late it's been decided. Now where's Charon?" Nitro asked looking around.

"He disappeared a while ago." April recalled.

"Chaos control?" Nitro replied.

April nodded. Nitro grabbed April's hand knowing she couldn't run as fast as him, Charon or Maroon. Sonic was still holding Amy bridal style.

"S-sonic?" Amy began.

Sonic looked down at his blushing friend. Her face was redder than his shoes.

"Yes Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Y-you're still h-holding me." Amy stammered.

"Just preparing." Sonic smiled.

Amy wondered what he meant by that, though her heart was fluttering as she wondered.

An explosion of orange energy occurred. At its source we find Shadow and Charon the hedgehogs. The two are battered and scarred from their brawl. Shadow lifted his arm.

"Chaos Spear!"

Charon aimed his fist at Shadow!

"Chaos Arrow!"

Before either could strike they were held back by Sonic and Nitro who appeared in a flash! It took them a minute but they finally calmed down. Shadow looked at Sonic.

"It seems you two have reached an understanding." Shadow notices.

Sonic nods. Sonic picked Amy up bridal style again, and Nitro took Aprils hand once more.

"We have to find Silver and the other hedgehog." Sonic states.

Shadow and Charon nod in agreement. The six hedgehogs rush off.

Silver groaned as Maroon stood atop him. She pulled a wooden club out from the back of her shirt. She lifted it high in the air. Silver was still too dazed to block it with his powers, it was all over!

"Stop!" Yelled a voice.

Maroon and Silver turned to see the other hedgehogs run up to them!

"Maroon, there's been a mistake!" Nitro told her.

She paused, and then put her club back. She hopped off of Silver. Sonic and Amy helped him up.

"So what's the deal?" Silver coughed dusting himself off.

Nitro looked at his feet.

"We've come to an agreement! We will take you four into our future and then we will find any evidence we can to point out the Iblis trigger. If it isn't you then we will hunt down Mephiles and ask why he wanted you destroyed." Nitro explained.

"Is this safe you know who they are right?" Maroon whispered.

Nitro nodded. He pulled out the time stone.

"Gather around." He requested.

Everyone surrounded him. Nitro shift his hand into the air.

"Oh and when we get to the future, watch your step!" Nitro added.

With that said they disappeared with a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This one wont be as long as the others but i was kinda rushed on finishing it. If you like Sonamy like me, then you sjould like this chapter. Also if you have any questions about anything please ask. I am taking questions and comments and any suggestions for future chapters. I dont have it planned out to every detail so if you have suggestions then post them and i'll try to work them in.**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places except for Nitro April Maroon and Charon. Thec rest are owned by either Archie comics or Sega.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A flash of light and our heroes arrive atop a desecrated building within the destroyed city of the future! The time travelers look around examining the new surroundings.

"Oh my…" Amy began.

"This is your future!?" Sonic gasped.

"I thought my future was bad, but this one is much worse!" Silver shivered. "How could you think I would want to create this?"

"I told you we were wrong! We took the first and only lead we had, that meant we had insufficient data!" Nitro growled.

Silver averted his eyes.

"Insufficient data… right. I know how that feels." Silver sighed half-heartedly.

Sonic knew how Silver felt about that statement. Silver had mistaken not only Sonic, but also Rotor and Antoine as "traitors to the freedom fighters"! Sonic felt bad that Nitro snapped at Silver.

"This world has been devastated by Iblis; A god of chaos and destruction!" Maroon explained.

"We fight against a sea of flames that fights back! Our civilizations crumble at its feet and our efforts to extinguish it prove meaningless and pointless." April replied in a trance like state.

The Sonic and his group stare at her. She stares back. Nitro steps forward.

"This is what we are trying to prevent! If Mephiles is lying to us, then I'll make him sorry he ever met us!" Nitro vowed.

Sonic paused. Something about that rage seemed familiar. He decided to ignore it.

"So Nitro what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"Find any research we can on Iblis and how he was created!" Nitro replied.

"Where would we find that?" Shadow queried.

"In the remnants of the A.R.K!" Charon answered.

Shadow clenched his chest! He stumbled back. Amy and Sonic caught him!

"The A.R.K?" Silver queried.

"It's a space station where Shadow was created." Sonic explained.

"I know, but I thought it was up in space. Well at least I read it was. In my time it fell from space and crashed into the ocean near Onyx Island!" Silver recalled.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It's complicated." Silver told her.

"Well it's crashed in this timeline too!" April replied.

"Where? Is it destroyed?" Shadow demanded.

"No, it's over there!" April told him pointing off into the distance.

They all peered off into the city. A silhouette of a skyscraper with a giant blotch sat far away.

"Shouldn't take too long to get there. Maybe two hours. One if we punch it." Maroon calculated.

"Wait, I don't have super speed, and neither does Amy." Silver reminded.

"Well I can take care of Amy." Sonic replied sauntering over.

He picked up Amy bridal style once more. Amy blushed madly .Silver sighed.

"I could get us there with my chaos control." Shadow offered.

"Then no problem, cool! Race ya!" Sonic said blasting off!

Soon inside Space colony A.R.K…

Sonic and Amy looked around the control room. It was caked with dust ad covered in rubble.

"The A.R.K looks terrible!" Amy sighed.

"A lot worse than when we were here last time. Which would be about thirty years since anyone entered?" Sonic deducted.

A flash of light brightened the room! Shadow and Silver appeared.

"Actually it would've taken someone to be aboard the A.R.K for it to crash, along with the seven Chaos emeralds." Shadow explained.

"Took you long enough. Did you get lost?" Sonic chuckled.

"You had a head start." Shadow replied.

Finally the last four hedgehogs appeared shortly after Shadows reply.

"Actually the A.R.K was knocked out of orbit! It was thanks to some major event that happened during your time! But it didn't do much damage as you can see. It was caught by chaos control until it lost momentum." Nitro explained.

"What's powerful enough to knock a space station out of orbit?" Silver queried.

"We don't know anything that happened in the past is irrelevant to our lives now." Charon replied.

"So what are we looking for?" Sonic asked.

"Books, archives, notes, pretty anything that could shed some light on Iblis!" April noted.

"Then let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." Shadow suggested.

"Cool, Amy and I will go this way; I vaguely remember a library from the last visit here." Sonic recalled taking Amy's hand.

"I will find the computer room." Shadow offered.

" I'll go with him. Do you know where it is?" Silver asked.

"Once you look for something with Vector… it stays with you!" Shadow warned him.

Shadow headed off towards the computer room as Silver stood there.

"What in the worlds a Vector?" Silver asked before following Shadow.

The siblings were left. Nitro was already glued to the computer screen, typing rapidly. Charon and April exchanged a glance. Maroon tapped her foot lightly.

"April and I will keep guard outside." Charon spoke up.

"Uh-huh." Nitro replied in a daze.

The two other hedgehogs left. Maroon watched as Nitro typed on. Finally she took out her club and smacked him across the head!

"Ow! What is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"Me!? What about you? We can't bring people from different timelines to the future! What if they learn things? Things that cause time paradoxes! Did you even think of that?" She scolds.

He sighs. He turns back to the screen.

"I wish you were old enough to remember what Dad and Mom were like." He told her.

She paused. Her anger turned into a quiet confusion.

"If you remembered them then you might understand why I brought them here. Do whatever it takes to save the world! That's the motto I live by. Dads dying words to me were: "You're the hero; use your speed to save us all!" Nitro recalled.

Tears fell from Nitros eyes. He clenched his fist. Maroon looked away, feeling guilty for scolding him like that.

Meanwhile…

Sonic and Amy looked around the library. Amy kept glancing back over at Sonic. When Sonic turned to her she would take a sudden interest in the book she held. When he looked away she would scan him with her confused gaze.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic called while looking through the bookshelf.

Amy snapped her head back to her book.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why do you keep looking at me like you've never seen me before?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Sonic? Why are you acting like this today?" Amy asked.

"Like what? Friendly?" Sonic turned to her.

"No! You're acting like we're boyfriend and Girlfriend." Amy replied.

"What are you talking about Ames?" Sonic queried.

"There!" Amy shouted pointing at Sonic.

"What?"

"Ames! Ames! What's Ames? What does that mean?"

"It's short for Amy."

"You've never called me Ames before!"

"Do you want me to call you "Babe" or "Toots" instead?"

Amy flashed back to when Scourge was pretending to be Sonic a few years ago.

"Don't call me Babe…or Toots… ever!" Amy demanded.

"I guess it sounds like something Scourge would say." Sonic replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Amy agreed

"See! We're both hedgehogs, we both agree on things Scourge would say, we should be Boyfriend and Girlfriend!" Sonic pointed out.

"Don't change the subject!" Amy shouted.

"Okay, okay! I was talking to Nitro when everyone else was fighting and he said something about our future."

Amy waited curious of what the young hedgehog might've said.

"He said that you and I end up getting married, and having kids!" Sonic confessed

"Oh. That's what he said." Amy responded, her ears dropping

Sonic was confused at how Amy took it.

"So I decided that maybe it's time that we hang out more, and get to know each other a little better." Sonic decided.

He put his hand on Amy. But Amy shrugged him off and went back to the book she had. Sonic was worried.

"Ames? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Please stop calling me that! I'm not your Girlfriend!" Amy replied.

Sonic was taken aback by the statement.

"Why not?" He asked more confused than ever

"Because Sonic…" Amy began "You don't want to be my boyfriend. You** have** to be! You learned the future and you don't want to risk any time paradoxes or rifts in the space time continuum so you **have **to be my boyfriend **have** to marry me later and then we **have** to have kids! You probably don't even want to have kids with me! But now you **have** to! I should probably drop my dress to the floor right now and get it over with!" Amy explained.

She began unzipping the back of her dress. Sonic blushed radically!

"A-Amy w-wait!" Sonic said grabbing her hands.

He zipped her dress back up and looked into her eyes.

"Amy, it's not that I have to have kids with you… I want to." Sonic reassured.

Amy blushed madly. Sonic realized what he just said.

"Let me rephrase that. I want to date, marry and have kids with you! Not because I have to, because I like you Amy Rose! I like you and I think you're pretty. You smell nice, you're mature, and you're one of my best friends! Amy you wanted to be a freedom fighter so badly that you skipped four years ahead in your life just so you could go on the mission with us to Station Square! It's kind of admirable!"

Amy looked away as Sonic let go of her hands. She looked back at him.

"Sonic, do you really mean all of that?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do Amy! Why would I make any of that up? I like you Amy Rose. In fact, I think I might be starting to fall in love with you!

* * *

**Aw isnt that sweet! Sorry no kisses yet, but never fear: Nitro13 is here! Sonic and Amy will have a big moment in this story and more! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry its been a while. Chapter three was in my documents i forgot to post it, and here comes chapter 4 and five. Any questions comments or suggestions then please post. Do not flame. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters or places they are property of either Archie comics or SEGA. I own Nitro Charon Maroon and April **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Shadow and Silver continued to look through the A.R.K, searching for the computer room. Shadow continued t walk through the halls as Silver followed.

"Hey Shadow, I know we haven't talk that much, or at all. But I'm glad we got this time to know each other because I know all about you and you don't know that much about me." Silver explained.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked looking back at him.

Sliver cracked a smile. "Ha ha! Very funny Shad!"

Shadow stared at him sternly. Silvers laugh wavered when he realized Shadow was serious; he didn't know who Silver was!

"You seriously don't l know who I am?" Silver exasperated!

Shadow stared at him blankly.

"I'm Sliver! Silver the hedgehog!" Silver shouted.

Shadow continued to stare at him blankly.

"I was there when we fought against Super Scourge, Rosy the Rascal and Metal Sonic!" Silver yelled.

Still no response from the Ebony hedgehog.

"How can you not remember me? I have Psychokinesis!" Silver exclaimed.

"What?" Shadow replied utterly confused.

He turned away and continued walking as Silver sulked. Soon the two entered a room filled with computer monitors. It was functioning perfectly!

"Here it is. C'mon Slipper, let's find any information we can on Iblis." Shadow ordered.

"Um, my name is Silver." The grey hedgehog replied.

Shadow ignored him.

"Well, master did tell me to remain out of the history books." Silver sighed.

"So Sliver, are you going to help me look or not?" Shadow asked logging into a computer.

"Uh, it's Silver." Silver added.

Shadow continued to ignore the hedgehog. The two began looking for anything on Iblis on the computers database. A few minutes went by without any luck. Finally Silver spoke up.

"As I was saying before, I was hoping you could tell me what you think about these kids."

"what do you mean Skinner?" Shadow asked.

"Could you please learn my name?" Silver groaned.

Another minute of silence passed.

"What I mean is… do you think they were right to just believe the first lead they ever got?"

"Well, from what I can see, there isn't any research or records of Iblis. That may have been the only lead they've ever had. Even if it's completely false I still believe they should at least follow it and see where it takes them. That's what I had to do when I was searching for my memories." Shadow explained.

Silver let his speech soak in. If anybody could tell you about false leads it was Silver. He had so many wrong accusations that they left him stranded with nothing to rely on. He had no way of finding the traitor to the Freedom Fighters until they were right in front of him! But when he absorbed what Shadow said he didn't feel so bad.

"Why do you ask Glimmer?" Shadow finished.

"That's not even close to my name!" Silver roared.

The two quieted down and finished searching.

"Damn! There's nothing here! Shadow growled.

"Well I guess we should head back to the main room." Silver suggested.

The two moved toward the door. Suddenly the A.R.K began to shake! Shadow and Silver fell to the ground. They climbed to their feet.

"What was that?" Silver shouted.

"The A.R.K shook." Shadow replied spotting a window in the room

"No duh! But why did it shake?" Silver asked.

"Quiet Liver!" Shadow ordered.

Silver sighed as he followed Shadow to the window. They peered out to see Charon and April fighting off hordes of doglike creatures. The canines had obsidian exteriors with veins of lava. They pounced on the A.R.K, causing it to shake.

"They're trying to knock us into the Lava under this building!" Shadow shouted.

"What do we do?" Silver cried.

**Meanwhile outside the A.R.K…**

Charon and April fought the horde of Iblis hounds. Charon jumped into the sky and focused his energy. Five lances of yellow energy formed above his hand.

"Chaos Battalion!" He roared hurling the lances down on the hounds!

April knocked back packs of them with her mace! She held the mace in front of her and began to spin around like a top. She spun through the packs of the hounds, bashing them into soot. As one hound died it would turn to ash or soot. Charon landed and pointed his fist forward. He placed his other hand on his inhibitor ring and aimed at the mass of hounds. April leapt back and landed behind him.

"Chaos…"

As he began his attack his fist trembled with a buildup of golden energy.

"…Gatling!"

Several rounds of chaos energy in the shape of pellets shot out of his fist. They mowed down the hounds with amazing force! He continued to turn his hand towards any creatures as it fired the pellets like a machine gun! Finally he stopped as all the dogs dissolved into ash!

Charon dropped his fist as Nitro and Maroon sped out of the A.R.K!

"What happened?" Nitro asked approaching his Siblings.

"We were attacked by Iblis hounds. They were trying to shove the A.R.K into the lava!" April explained.

"Why would they do that? They've never done anything like that before." Maroon indicated.

"Someone is controlling them." Charon confirmed.

"He's right. Those Hounds are only after food. Pushing the A.R.K into the lava would be pointless for them." Nitro agreed.

"Why would someone want that?" April asked.

"So then we'd be out of the picture!" Sonic specified emerging from the A.R.K holding Amy's hand.

Shadow and Silver also left the A.R.K to join the group.

"Somebody is trying to kill us? Why?" Silver demanded.

"Because that person is the culprit of their search!" Shadow affirmed.

Nitros eyes widened.

"Are you saying…" Nitro started.

"Yes! The person who caused this world is not Slimmer!" Shadow settled.

"Silver." Silver clarified.

"Then whoever made those monsters attack us is the one you want!" Sonic avowed.

"Well we'll just have to find more of those monsters! If we can trace them back to their leader then we can save this future!" Nitro stated.

"Then let's go!" Sonic decided.

The Hedgehogs set off to find more beasts. Unknown that the true villain was watching from the Shadows of the wrecked building!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short but whatcha gonna do? I've got colloege stuffso yeah. Any questions comments or suggestions then please post. Do not flame. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters or places they are property of either Archie comics or SEGA. I own Nitro Charon Maroon and April **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The hedgehogs were speeding through the abolished city. Searching for anymore monstrosities. But the whole town was barren. Nothing seemed to inhabit the metropolitan mess they were currently located in. They came to a stop on a building that had been knocked over into the lava.

"Okay, something is majorly wrong here!" Nitro finally confessed.

"On a normal day we would have encountered Iblis hounds, larva and falcons!" Charon listed.

"But we haven't! Somebodies screwing with us!" Nitro growled.

Sonic looked out in the distance and noticed the sea. He walked over to the side of the building. Amy followed him.

"Beautiful isn't it Sonic?" Amy began.

Sonic didn't answer. Amy knew he didn't like water. But she loved looking at the sea. Sonic however was entranced by the water.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I feel… threatened. Almost like the sea is angry at me!" He replied.

Amy was confused. How could the sea be angry at Sonic?

"It's nothing Ames. Let's go back to the group." Sonic suggested.

As they walked away from the view an eye appeared on the "calm" waters!

They rejoined the group.

"It's too calm. Too tranquil right now!" Nitro registered.

"This never happens." Charon added.

"Maybe the monsters don't like water?" Amy suggested.

Everyone except Sonic looked at her questionably.

"What does that have to do with anything?" April asked.

"Well the Sea's right over there." Amy noted pointing behind her.

They all peered behind the pink hedgehog. The future dwellers' realized what was wrong.

"That's not the Sea!" Maroon gasped.

"What do you…" Silver began.

He was interrupted by an ear piercing roar! All hedgehogs turned to the source of the roar. Rising from the water was an enormous serpent! It had a cerulean hide with scales and spikes protruding from its back! Atop its scaly shell was a stem with the monsters brain! Two giant scaly tusks dropped from the top of its mouth where they were lower than the monsters chin. The monsters front of the neck up to its lower lip was pure water! It's razor sharp teeth that lined the inside of its mouth shined neon green along with its tongue! Finally the monster opened it eye to show a grass green eyeball with a black slit for the pupil! It roared in anger once more!

Sonic and Amy's mouths were gaping as much as they could while Silver was terrified to the point of almost wetting himself! Nitro and his gang as well as Shadow were not as surprised as the other three. Nothing ever surprised Shadow while Nitro and his group faced things like this on a daily basis!

"HOLYMOTHEROFAURORA! WHAT IS THAT!" Silver cried

"It's Perfect Chaos!" Sonic gaped.

"Chaos? You mean like Tikhaos without Tikal?" Silver asked.

"What on Mobius is Tikhaos?" Amy asked Silver.

"The future is crazy!" Silver told Amy "Yet why is Chaos scarier than Tikhaos?"

As Silver pondered this Chaos noticed the hedgehogs. While they didn't seem threatening at first glance Chaos noticed Sonic and that is when all hell broke loose! Chaos' eye shrunk and he roared in blind rage. The hedgehogs readied themselves for combat. Chaos launched numerous chaos spears at them! Since Perfect Chaos' power was derived from the negative energy of the emeralds these spears were of purple energy! The tore through the building as if it were wet tissue paper! The heroes were able to dodge the attack but they were still cautious!

"Okay, how did Chaos break free from the Master Emerald, and how did he get a hold of the chaos emeralds?" Sonic demanded.

"It happened when Iblis attacked!: Nitro recalled "Angel island fell into the sea and the Master emerald along with all seven chaos emeralds disappeared! Chaos was freed from imprisonment to unleash it's wrath upon the world!"

"What about Tikal?" Amy queried.

"Who?" April asked.

"We don't have time to play twenty questions! How do we beat that thing?" Shadow asked.

"If only I had the emeralds, I could take care of him as Super Sonic like I did the first time!" Sonic cursed. "Even my werehog form would be better than this!"

Nitros eyes shrunk in fear. He turned to Sonic.

"W-what did you say?" He stammered.

Sonic looked at him confused. Then he caught notice of something.

"Nitro look out!" Sonic called.

Nitro was struck by a tendril! He rolled to the edge of the building!

"Nitro!" April cried in horror!

'Damn Sonic and I are too far away to get to him in time! Nitros too dazed to do anything!" Maroon thought as she started to run towards him!

He started to tilt over the edge! Maroons heart started racing! She was halfway to him when he fell! Before anyone could react his body rose into the air, surrounded by a green energy! Nitro opened his eyes. Maroon skid to a stop as he floated over to them.

"That was too close!" Silver replied dropping Nitro with his psychokinesis!

Nitro was surprised. Silver saved his life even after nitro tried to kill him earlier! Nitro felt so bad. Chaos roared once more, breaking nitro from his trance. They all turned to the monster. Nitro stumbled to his feet.

"I'll take care of him!" Nitro assured. He popped of his inhibitor ring and glowed with yellow chaos energy!

"Chaos Control!" Nitro cried.

He disappeared and reappeared above Chaos' stem! He charged an attack!

"Chaos Ballista!" Nitro roared.

Shooting out from all around him were arrows of chaos energy! They struck the stem where Chaos' brain was located! Chaos roared in pain before melting back into the sea! Nitro reappeared before the group and slipped his inhibitor ring back on his wrist.

Nice! Sonic smirked. Nitro nodded. He turned away from Sonic.

'Did I hear right? Did Sonic say… no I must of misheard. Still…' Nitro pondered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The group sped across rooftops and abolished roads. They whooshed past broken road sighs and crumbling structures! Finally they came to a stopping point. They all overlooked the lava flowing through the city.

"How long have we been here?" Sonic asked Amy.

Amy looked at her watch.

"Five hours." She replied.

Shadow appeared.

"It must be dusk or nighttime already. I can't tell since those dark clouds are blocking the sky." Shadow informed.

"You tired?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"I'm feeling a little sleepy." Amy yawned.

"We know of an apartment complex not too far from here! The rooms are… decent." Maroon spoke up.

"But we should be careful! Those beasts are after us! They'll stop at nothing to get us!" April added.

Sonic skid to a stop. He looked over his shoulder. The others stopped a few feet away.

"Something wrong?" Nitro queried.

"No, it's just…" Sonic paused "I thought I sensed something."

There was a short pause.

"Let's keep moving!" Nitro ordered.

They continued on their way; however they stopped a few blocks up once again.

"What is it now?" Nitro demanded.

"Something is following us, I can tell!" Sonic assured.

They all turned around to look for potential threats, but behind them spawned four Dark Gaia monsters! Shadow sensed them and struck them with a Chaos Spear! Sonic saw them and gasped. Amy looked at Sonic expecting something to happen! April noticed this.

"What's wrong?" April asked worried.

"Were those, Dark Gaia spawns!?" Sonic squeaked.

"Unfortunately!" Charon confirmed.

"Oh no!" Sonic gasped.

"What?" Silver asked.

Suddenly sonic began breathe heavily! He stepped back, grunting and growling! He fell to his knees and clenched his head! The hedgehogs watched him scared and confused.

"What's wrong!?" Nitro asked.

"Stand back!" Amy called.

She ran up to Sonic and held his face parallel to hers.

"Sonic, look at me! Calm down! It's me! Amy!"" Amy soothed her voice.

"Amy?" Sonic growled.

His voice became gruffer as he snarled and growled. The other hedgehogs watched in confusion as Sonic transformed! His fur changed from cobalt to indigo! His hands tore free from his gloves and his nails sharpened! The hedgehog's teeth became jagged fangs and his eyes turned to a dark pine green! His fur fluffed out and grey tips took over his quills! His muscles bulged and skin greyed. Spikes grew on the soles of his sneakers and the belt turned to metal! As the red sneakers marooned another row of spikes appeared on the shoes belt! He stood tall and dark!

Silver's jaw fell to the ground as Shadow was surprised. The future hedgehogs were stunned when Maroon remembered her brother Nitro! She turned to see his eyes were as big as they could be. He was shaking. But Maroon quickly realized that he was not shaking, but trembling in fear!

Before she could say anything Nitro sped off in the opposite direction of Sonic, leaving only a trail of dust and a green streak!

"I'll find him!" Maroon confirmed.

She started to chase after him, giving Sonic a quick angry glare before speeding off after Nitro! Sonic was confused by that.

"What's wrong?" Sonic wondered.

"It's not your fault Sonic," April spoke up "Nitro is… afraid of werehogs!" April summed up.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Well you do look kind of… intimidating." Silver spoke up.

"But Nitro seemed like the kind of hedgehog that wouldn't be scared of anything, especially not a werehog." Shadow added.

"Yeah he fights fire demons, Perfect Chaos and all sorts of things without fear, but he's scared of me?" Sonic folded his arms.

"It does seem strange." Amy agreed.

"Let's drop the subject and continue moving." Charon suggested before moving on.

The rest followed him.

Meanwhile Maroon was searching for Nitro. She skid to a stop when she saw him standing on the edge of a building peering off into the distance. She approached him cautiously.

"What's wrong with me Maroon?" He asked not looking at her.

"Nothing." She replied sincerely.

"Don't say that. I fight off all sorts of monsters, but the minute I see a werehog I'm shaking in my sneakers!" Nitro sighed.

He sat down and began to swing his legs back and forth. Maroon took a seat next to him.

"I've tried to be like Dad, but I can't! He was so brave and heroic, yet here I am scared and frail." He bore a weak smile.

Maroon rubbed his back as tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped the tears away. He stood up and looked at his sister. She stood with him.

"I'm sure that Sonic wouldn't hurt us as a werehog." She assured.

Nitro stared of in the distance. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's head back!" Nitro agreed.

They soon found the rest of the group at the hotel. When Nitro saw Sonic he quickly turned his head. Sonic opened his mouth to say something but Nitro zipped into the building. They soon found a suitable room, with two levels and three bedrooms. There was a master bedroom on the second level when they first walk in. then after walking down the stairs there were two more bedrooms and a living room with a pullout couch and a recliner chair.

Sonic and Amy took the master bedroom, Maroon and April took one of the downstairs as did Nitro and Silver. Finally Shadow and Charon took the pullout couch. Sonic sat on the edge of the bed. Amy was in the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

"Amy? Am I… terrifying?" Sonic queried.

"What!? No! Well maybe at first, but I know deep down you're still the hedgehog I love!" Amy called back.

Sonic sighed "I wish Nitro would see me that way! I thought me and him would get along famously! We would be like hotdogs and chili!"

Amy entered the bedroom. She was wearing a blue frilly bra and matching panties. Sonic's nose started to bleed.

"Do you feel better now?" Amy asked crawling up to him on the bed.

Sonic blushed massively. He opened his mouth and Amy placed her finger upon his lips. She hushed him as she moved in closer. Sonic closed his eyes and waited. Just before they kissed Amy snickered! Sonic opened his eyes. Amy fell backwards clutching her sides, laughing her tail off!

"Sorry Sonic, but no kisses today!" Amy laughed.

Sonic huffed.

"Great, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Sonic grumbled rolling his eyes.

Amy hugged him. She snuggled into his chest.

"Don't worry, he'll come around!" Amy assured.

Sonic smiled and wrapped Amy in his arms. The two hedgehogs fell asleep.

Nitro stood on the balcony as everyone slept soundly. He reached into his glove and pulled out a picture. He sighed.

"Mom, and Dad, please give me strength! I need help!" Nitro prayed. He sat down on a lounge chair and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sonics eyes fluttered open. He looked at his arm and he was back to normal! He decided the werehog form must last only twelve hours or so since it's always dark outside. He tried to sit up but felt a warm arm around him. He looked over at the pink hedgehog sleeping next to him. He smirked and gently kissed her lips. Then with lightning fast speed switched places with his pillow! Amy snuggled up to the pillow. Sonic smiled and zipped down the stairs.

He found everyone still asleep. He looked around the room and saw Nitro out on the deck sleeping. Sonic noticed a slip of paper in his hand. He silently zipped across the room and quietly opened the sliding glass door. He closed it and stealthily swiped the paper from Nitros hand and examined it. His eyes widened.

'This is…' Sonic thought.

He heard Nitro stifle a yawn. Sonic quickly slipped the picture in his glove. Nitro's eyes opened. He looked around at his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and shook the sleepiness from his head.

"Morning sleepy quills." Sonic greeted.

Nitro noticed him and averted his gaze.

"S-Sonic, morning." Nitro forced out.

The two hedgehogs were quiet. The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally Sonic spoke up.

"So, why are you afraid of werehogs?"

Nitro was quiet. Sonic understood he didn't want to explain.

"I was four years old…" Nitro began.

Sonic turned to him.

"It was nighttime, and I woke up to the sound of grunting and growling. I ventured out of my room to see what it was and I was petrified! There was a silhouette in the hallway. It noticed me and crawled forward into the light of the moon shining through the window. It had dark fur and grey skin. Its jaws were so big it could fit me in it whole! It had razor sharp teeth and piercing eyes. I was so scared that I passed out! Waking up the next morning in my bed I thought it was a dream. I cried out for my Mom and Dad and told them the dream. They told me it was a nightmare. I've been scared of dogs and wolves ever since. But I later learned that there **were** such things as werehogs! Last night you confirmed that. My parents lied to me, and I was felt let down." Nitro thoroughly explained.

Sonic felt sorry for the hedgehog. He placed his hand on Nitros shoulder.

"Nitro, I want to be your friend!" Sonic confessed.

Nitro looked at Sonic almost confused.

"What?" nitro queried.

"We'd be great friends. We both have super speed, we both love adventures, we're so much alike and I don't want to ruin it because of my werehog form! So I promise you that in my werehog form I will never ever hurt you! Okay?" Sonic asked.

Nitro stared at Sonic. Tears began to well up in the little hedgehog's eyes. He wiped them away, smiled and held out his fist.

"Okay!" Nitro agreed.

They sealed their deal with a fist bump!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep i'm not dead! I'm sorry for not updating for a while! But i had major writers block for this story... which is why this chapter is so short! I've also been up to writing this completely different story "What the heart wants" which i strongly encourage for you guys to read. But i've got the next chapters all planned out! I dont know if they'll all be short or long all i know is that i'm going to try and give everyone they're own chapter for searching for the chaos emeralds. So after the next seven chapters there's going to be a battle which may consist of one or two maybe even three chapters and then an epilogue! So we're looking at fifteen to twenty chaptersc all together! So here's chapter 7 of Sonamy Annals! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters aside from Nitro, Maroon, April, and Charon. The other characters are owned by SEGA!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The hedgehogs sat down in the living room of their hotel room. Everyone had woken up now.

"So what's our plan? We can't just keep running around like this!" Sonic informed.

"Our plan is to find Mephiles and see why he lied to us! I realize now, that Silver is truly a good person. The way he helped us with perfect Chaos, and how he saved my life, he is a true and honest hedgehog. So now we have to find the true Iblis trigger!"

"And with our speed it should be a cinch!" sonic encouraged.

He flashed a trademark smile at Nitro. Nitro smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"But how will we find Mephiles?" Maroon queried.

That was a good question. They had no way of finding their target.

"Where did you find him the last time?" Sonic queried.

"A mile down that way." Charon answered pointing at the sliding glass door.

"Then perhaps there is a clue to finding him there." Shadow suggested.

"And if not there then we can check his computer room." April suggested.

"Then lets go!" Silver shouted.

Soon they were all speeding off to the first known rendezvous of Mephiles and the hedgehogs. They came to a stop when they saw a figure staring out upon the sea of lava. He stood with his back to the hedgehogs.

"So you seem to have become very close with your target!" Mephiles noted.

"Mephiles! Silver is not our target! Why did you lie?" Nitro demanded.

Mephiles turned to the hedgehogs. Sonic Amy Shadow and silver were astonished! He looked just like Shadow…. except with grey stripes.

"Why? Because of them!" He hissed pointing at Sonic Silver and Shadow.

"Us?" Sonic asked.

Yes! I come from another Zone, where I was almost obliterated completely by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver! I used chaos control to disappear and I arrived in this Zone! As I healed I formulated a plan to wreak havoc upon you three! If Silver died then you two wqould undoubtedly fight the perpetrators!" Mephiles explained.

"So you thought that we'd all kill each other!" Sonic growled.

"No, they would kill you two and instantly they would vanish!" Mephiles explained. "However I had a feeling they wouldn't kill you, so if they failed, then I would return to the past and kill you two erasing them from existence!"

"Wait, why would they vanish?" Amy spoke up.

Mephiles tilted his head in confusion.

"You mean, you don't know?" They didn't tell you?" He mused.

"Tell us what?" Amy asked.

"You didn't know that you've been saving the world with your own children?" He revealed.

Shadow, Silver and Amy were shocked. But Sonic stood his ground.

"I knew! I found this!" Sonic revealed pulling out a photograph od him, Amy and Shadow. They all seemed to have wedding rings on.

"Judging by this picture I guess that means either Shadow or I am a stepfather." Sonic deducted.

"Yes and killing you both would erase your children from history! So them no one could stop me from fusing with Iblis and becoming Solaris! Then I could rewrite history in my image with no one to stop me!" Mephiles revealed.

"You're sick!" Nitro spat.

Mephiles' fur began to melt. Under his black fur was glowing purple fur with jagged cyan stripes and unkempt quills that shot out every which way. His hands were blue with glowing purple razor sharp tips, and his feet were covered in light blue flames. His eyes were blood red with green iris'. His tan muzzle turned to the same cyan as his stripes.

"Behold my true form!" He roared.

"And yet still no mouth." Sonic added.

Suddenly Amy became consumed by a purple smoke! Sonic lunged at her.

"Amy! No!" He shouted.

She was gone. She appeared in Mephiles' arms! She was unconscious. Sonics eyes shot daggers at Mephiles.

"Let her go you monster!" He growled.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her…yet." He replied "Just bring me the seven chaos emeralds and you'll get her back!"

Sonic balled his fists.

"I'll be back in a flash!" He spat.

He shot off in a gust of blue wind! Nitro, Charon, Shadow, Silver, April, and Maroon sped after caught up with him quickly.

"Sonic stop!" Nitro ordered.

Sonic didn't listen he was too determined to save Amy. Nitro sped in front of him and blocked his path. Sonic skid to a stop.

"Don't try to stop me Nitro!" Sonic demanded.

"I won't! But you have to understand, the emeralds were scattered across the planet when Chaos, Iblis and Dark Gaia were all released! It would be impossible for one person to gather them all." Nitro replied.

"I don't care! I have to try!" Sonic growled.

"You can't save her alone!" Nitro told him.

"Then what do I do?" He asked.

Everyone else arrived.

"We all go! And each of us gets one emerald! After that we can return and Save Amy!" Silver replied.

Sonic nodded.

"Then let's go! We'll save the past, present, future and Amy once we get the chaos emeralds!" Sonic shouted.


End file.
